Those Eyes
by xCupcakesMuffinx
Summary: Troy Bolton couldn't sleep. He couldn't focus. She was haunting his dreams, he was seeing her everywhere. Was it possible to be in love with a girl he didn't know? The only thing he knew about her and could remember about her, were her eyes. They were brown. Not dark brown, a bright brown. They were sparkling. He could recognize her eyes anywhere. [One-Shot]


**Those Eyes**  
**One-Shot**

_Up where they walk, up where they run  
__Up where they stay all day in the sun  
__Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
__Part of that world_

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
__What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
__Bet'cha on land they understand  
__Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
__Bright young women sick of swimmin'  
__Ready to stand_

Gabriella Montez smiled as Ariel sang on the TV. She cuddled her pillow on her bed and sang along quietly. She related to Ariel. She was already a human, but that's not what she meant. You would think Gabriella would be happy because well she was the Princess of Mercia, one of the largest kingdoms in Italy, but she wasn't. Her parents, Queen Elena and King David Montez gave her everything she wanted except for one thing. She didn't want to be royalty, she loved it. She just wanted to live like a regular girl. She wanted to have friends, movie nights, and go on shopping trips. She wanted to go to high school and hopefully met the guy of her dreams whether he's prince worthy or not. When she told her parents that they decided to let her live in Albuquerque, New Mexico for a little while, because and I quote "that's the closest you're getting to regular, you're a princess not a cheerleader". She didn't get to leave the house, unless she was attending important events or going back to Italy. It got lonely especially when your housemaids aren't allowed to conversate with you and your only friend was just a regular girl. Sharpay Evans. Gabriella's first and only friend who was a regular girl. One day Gabriella's parents let her go get ice cream with security, of course, and she met Sharpay. At first she wasn't fond of her but then they got closer and now they're like sisters.

"Your majesty, a Miss Sharpay Evans is at the door." A maid said. Gabriella nodded still watching the movie.

"Let her in." she said quietly. The maid nodded then walked out of the room. Gabriella stayed looking at the TV sighing.

She always love Ariel, ever since she met her at Disneyworld in Orlando when she turned 5. Ariel told her that she was a beautiful princess like her and that any guy would be lucky to marry her and be her prince charming. As she grew up she just began relating to her. Her dad was overprotective and barely let her out of his or atleast security's sight. Her mother was more accepting but always agreed with her father. She could sing and always tried to be rebellious, but it always backfired on them her father would always find out.

"Oh gosh. Why are you watching this again?" Sharpay asked and picked up the TV controller turning off the movie.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Gabriella said and tried to turn it on.

"No, you need to stop watching this so much." Sharpay frowned.

"What else can I do? Go outside." Gabriella sat up then acted shocked. "Oh no! My father will find out, I went to the front porch, he'll make sure I never see the light of day!" she said dramatically as she waved her arms around in the air.

"Okay." Sharpay said and smiled. "I have an idea!"

"Is it anything different from the last 50?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Of course!" she squealed. "I promise this'll be worth it!"

"Fine what is it?" I asked her.

"My school is having a homecoming dance in two weeks. I have two tickets. You're coming with." she smiled.

"How?"

"First it's a masquerade, no one will see your face. Your parents will be out of town that night and mine will be too and you'll be with me." she smiled.

The brunette sat up and looked at her then shook my head. "That doesn't mean anything."

"You'll spend the night at my house, so whatever I do you _have_ to do or else you'll be home alone. Your parents say that-"

"All the time. Oh my gosh Sharpay y-you're genius!" Gabriella squealed and hugged her.

"I know, now lets go through your gowns! You have to look beautiful!"

"I can't believe you're doing this for me." Gabriella said and looked at her.

"Well before you marry some boring Prince, I want you to experience being a high school girl even if it's something as little as a homecoming dance." the blonde replied as she walked towards Gabriella's huge walk in closet and went to the part with all of the gowns organized by color and length.

"What is a homecoming dance?" Gabriella asks her unsure.  
"Well." Sharpay started and walked over to Gabriella. She sits on her bed in front of her friend and smiles. "It's after a football or basketball, which ever sport is bigger at the school, at East High basketball is huge. The basketball team is playing one of our rivals, Jonas High and we always beat them. After the game everyone is going to go home and get ready then we go to the big fancy hotel where the homecoming dance is held at and we just party. Some stay buy a room and stay overnight, but we won't."

"What if I met a guy." Gabriella says in dreamland.

"I highly doubt it, most guys at East High are stupid, egotistical, lunkheads. A waste of time." Sharpay said and rolled her eyes. "Now let me pick a gown from your collection!"

"Okay." Gabriella said and smiled excited. As Sharpay skipped to her giant walk-in closet

"Have you worn any of these?" Sharpay asked.

"The ones I wore I sent back home. Most of them are new." Gabriella said and walked into her closet.

"You live in a fairytale. Your closet is like fashion week." Sharpay gushed. "I'm in love."

"Look at this one." Gabriella said and she pulled a yellow dress out. "Vera Wang made this one for me."

"I didn't know she made you a dress, you never told me!" Sharpay shrieked.

"Oh, yeah it was a thank you gift for wearing her summer dress to my mother's birthday dinner." Gabriella explained.

"T-Thank you gift." Sharpay stuttered. "I only get thank you cards."

Sharpay began shuffling in Gabriella's gowns until she found the perfect one.

"You're wearing this one." Sharpay said. Holding up a white dress.

"Are you sure, it kinda looks like a wedding dress?"

"You're going to look beautiful! I have this silver mask that'll make you look _mysterious_." Sharpay smiled.

"I'm not mysterious."  
"You're going to be at the dance." she whispered. Sharpay grabbed a garment bag and neatly put the dress in the bag. She to Gabriella's shoe sections and grabbed a pair of silver Michael Kors heels and set them at the bottom of the bag then zipped it closed.

.

Two weeks later Gabriella sitting in Sharpay's room as she prepared her for the dance. She was wearing a white ball gown that was a corset at the top with silver detailing. Then puffed out and pooled around her feet and created a small train. She was wearing silver Michael Kors pumps on her feet and a silver mask. Her hair was down and curly and on one shoulder, she had diamond earrings in her ear, and a pearl necklace around her neck. Sharpay finished her by putting dark pink lipstick on her lips.

"You look like a princess." Sharpay gushed.

"Well I am a princess." Gabriella giggled.

"You look gorgeous." Her blonde friend shook her head then turned her to the mirror. Gabriella gasped and smiled.

"Thank you." she mumbled.

"Don't mention it." Sharpay smiled. Sharpay looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a bubble gum pink strapless mermaid dress that had sequins on it. Sharpay's hair was pulled into an updo on top of her head and she had a white mask on her face. She heard the doorbell ring then looked outside her window.

"The limo is here." she smiled at Gabriella. "Are you ready to departure, your majesty?"

"Yes I am ready would you like to escort me to the carriage?" Gabriella asks her.

"I shall." Sharpay said. The two of them linked arms and walked downstairs.

"Oh my goodness you guys look great!" Ryan said. He pulled out his Canon camera and took a few pictures of them. "Now go before you're late!"

"Bye Ry, text me okay?" Sharpay said and he nodded. The two girls walked outside in their masks and slid into the limo. Gabriella smiled excited at Sharpay.

"I'm so excited!" she bounced. "What are we going to do?"

"Well for one, don't drink the punch it's always spiked with alcohol. Next we're going to dance, take pictures, eat finger foods, you're going to meet some of my friends also." Sharpay said then smiled. "You're going to be a regular girl."

"Finally." Gabriella smiled. The limo stopped and the two girls looked at each other then squealed. The limo doors opened and Sharpay got out first. The limousine driver put his hand out to held Gabriella. She held her dress in her hands as she stepped out of the limo. She held her dress in her hands so it wouldn't touch the ground. Sharpay smiled.

"A red carpet!" she squealed. She took Gabriella's had as they walked down the red carpet.

"Did the basketball team win tonight?" Gabriella asked her friend.

"Oh yeah of course, we're the best team in the state." Sharpay smiled at her. The two of them walked through the doors of the ball room. Gabriella smiled at everyone. Their eyes were all on her as she and Sharpay walked down the grand staircase. Once they got to the end of the staircase they were met with two other girls.

"Sharpay you look gorgeous!" Kelsi squeaked.

"Thanks." Sharpay smiled. "Guys this is my friend, Gabriella. Gabi this is Taylor and that's Kelsi."

"Hi." Taylor said. "You look beautiful."  
"Thank you guys." Gabriella smiled. A song came on and Gabriella looked at Sharpay. "Dance with me!"

Gabriella pulled Sharpay to the dancefloor and began dancing with her. Sharpay giggled as Gabriella began dancing.

"Who knew you can dance?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella frowned at her friend.

"I can dance, what do you think I do all day?"

"Watch The Little Mermaid and Mulan." Sharpay said.

"I also watch stuff like Mean Girls and Clueless."

"Unrealistic high school movies." Sharpay said shaking her head as she danced with her best friend.

"I wouldn't know, I've never been to one before." Gabriella mumbled. Gabriella looked around the room amazed. The theme was A Night in Vegas. There were photographers everywhere, photobooths, roulette tables, and poker tables

Then her brown eyes met blue ones. Her breath hitched as she stared into the blue eyes that was wearing a black mask.

"Gabi!" Sharpay said and Gabriella looked away from the blue eyes at her friend.

"Yeah."

"Let's go play roulette!" Sharpay smiled.

"I love roulette!" Gabriella smiled following her best friend.

A few minutes later Gabriella was standing between Sharpay and Kelsi as they were waiting for the Homecoming Queen and King to be announced. Sharpay looked at Gabriella nervously.

"And your homecoming Queen is..." the girl on the stage spoke. "Sharpay Evans!"

Sharpay smiled at Gabriella and walked up to the stage. Someone pulled Gabriella's hand from behind and she turned around. She met her brown eyes with blue ones.

"Follow me." he said quietly.

"And the Homecoming King is..."

Gabriella turned around and followed him. He walked outside and she picked up her gown. He continued walking until they were at a gazebo. Gabriella held her gown up as she sat on the bench. The boy sat beside her.

"Hi." he said his blue eyes staring into hers.

"Hi." she replied and smiled.

"I'm sorry I brought you out here. Y-You just uh...caught my eye." he said and scratched the back of his neck. Gabriella stared at the boy.

"I needed some air anyway." she said quietly giggling softly. The boy's hand moved to her cheek and caressed it. Gabriella closed her eyes and smiled.

"You look beautiful tonight." he said quietly. Gabriella blushed and bit her lip nervous. A handsome guy had never told her she looked beautiful.

"Thank you. You look handsome." she whispered. The boy looked into her eyes then leaned in. Gabriella stared at him. He was going to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her. She leaned in and met his lips with hers. The boy's hands cupped her cheeks as their lips moved in sync. Gabriella put her hands around his shoulders.

She felt as if fireworks were going off, as if this was a New Years kiss, a kiss at the altar of her wedding day, this kiss was amazing and she never wanted it to end.

"There you are!" Sharpay said. Gabriella and the boy pulled away from each other. "We have to go!"

"Why?"

"My parents are coming home." Sharpay said and Gabriella's heart sunk. "Come on!"

"Wait, what's your name?" The boy asked. Gabriella looked at the boy about to answer but Sharpay had grabbed her and began running away to the limo. Gabriella gathered her gown in her hands and followed her. She looked back at the boy one last time then continued running.

.

Troy Bolton couldn't sleep. He couldn't focus. Ever since that kiss with that girl. She was haunting his dreams, he was seeing her everywhere. Was it possible to be in love with a girl he didn't know. The only thing he knew about her and could remember about her, were her eyes. They were brown. Not dark brown, a bright brown. They were sparkling. He could recognize her eyes anywhere.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Chad asked as he walked beside Troy down the hallway.

"I met a girl at homecoming." Troy said. "I kissed her, but I didn't get her name."

"Do you remember anything about her?" Chad asked excited. "I can't believe you finally met a girl!"

"She had long dark brown hair, it was wavy. Then her eyes. Her eyes were brown but they were beautiful. I'd recognize her eyes anywhere." Troy said daydreaming.

"Well I'm going to help you find your dream girl." Chad said to Troy who smiled.

"Thanks." he said to his best friend.

During lunch Sharpay was sitting with Ryan, Kelsi, and Taylor. Chad stepped onto a table and got everyone's attention.

"We are starting the search for Troy Bolton's dream girl. He met her Friday night at the homecoming dance. She was in a white ball gown. She has brown hair and brown eyes. If you believe or if this is you everyday during free period you'll come to the gym and line up outside of the boys locker room." Chad spoke. "Thank you."

Sharpay's eyes widened and her brother at her table looked at her.

"It's Gabi, isn't it?" Ryan said quietly.

"Oh gosh. I saw her kissing some guy under the gazebo and ever since then she's been...like head in the clouds, watching Disney movies, and asking me if I'm in love. Oh gosh, this is bad. I never knew it was _him_." Sharpay whispered.

"We have to stop him from finding out who she is." Ryan whispered. Sharpay sighed. She pulled out her phone then started texting.

_Gabi! You can't just kiss random guys _  
_under a gazebo!_  
_-Shar_

"Oh no, basketball boys are coming." Ryan said. Sharpay put her iPhone down and looked up at Ryan sighing.

"Hey Sharpay." Troy said and sat across from her. Chad sat beside him and Zeke was on the other side of Troy.

"Hi Bolton, Danforth, and Baylor." she sang. Her phone went off and she picked it up reading her text message.

_It was love at first sight! My duty is_  
_to my heart Shar, I'm in love! _  
_-Gabiella_

Sharpay scoffed and shook her head then replied.

_This is a serious matter! I'm coming _  
_over after school or you're coming_  
_over, WE NEED TO TALK ASAP!_  
_-Shar_

"Who are you texting?" Chad asked and Sharpay looked up.

"It's none of you business, Danforth." she snapped. "What do you three lunkheads want?"

"That girl, that was with you at the dance, who was she?" Troy asked hopeful.

"I don't know what are you talking about? I came to the dance alone." Sharpay said lying through her teeth. Her phone went off and she picked it up to read her message.

_You can't. Your parents found out and _  
_told my parents and now I LITERALLY _  
_can't see the light of day or have anyone _  
_come from the light of day to me until they're _  
_back from Paris tomorrow night.  
__Just tell me now, I'm bored anyway watched  
__Frozen about 4 times already.  
__-Gabiella_

Sharpay gasped and showed Ryan the text forgetting about the three extras at their table.

"Shit." he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Zeke asked.

"My mom is pissed." Sharpay said and replied.

_You kissed East High's golden boy under the_  
_gazebo and now he's doing a school-wide search_  
_for you!_  
_-Shar_

"Sharpay, who's the girl?" Troy asked. Sharpay looked up at him and glared.

"I. Don't. Know. Who the hell you're talking about." she snapped. Troy rolled his eyes then crossed his arms.

"I think you do and you're lying." Chad said pointing. "You're in theater."

"Shut up, ugh you're so annoying." Sharpay hissed rolled her eyes. Her phone went off and she picked it up again.

_Well Love is an Open Door, so maybe I should_  
_come to school and be you then me and him _  
_can be forever and ever. Because I can't just_  
_Let It Go..._  
_-Gabiella_

"I'm calling mom." Sharpay said to Ryan then got up and walked away. She walked to the theater and went into her dressing room. She called Gabriella and she answered on the first ring.

_"Do you wanna build snowman, come let's go and play.." she sang happily. "I never see you anymore, come out the d-"_

"Gabi!" Sharpay hissed. "This is serious!"

_"I love this song, just like I love blue eyes."_

"Get your head out of the clouds, you kissed the Golden Boy or Blue eyes whatever you call him and now he's searching for you! What are you going to do?"

_"Perhaps, you could set us up."_

"No! If he knows who you are, then your parents will have more proof that you were at the dance! This is serious-"

_"Shar, my parents are sending me back home. I don't think anything is worse than that." _Gabriella scoffed.

"What! Y-You're leaving?"

_"Yeah, they just had a housemaid tell me, tonight I'm leaving."_

"This isn't fair! Nothing happened, it was just for fun!" Sharpay cried. She heard Gabriella sniffle.

_"I-I know. I tried to tell them but their tired of my rebellious acts and decided I need to go back to being a princess." _

"Ths is horrible." Sharpay sighed.

_"Apparently I have a Russian Prince waiting on me back home..."_

"You can't leave me." Sharpay said.

_"I know but they're mad and said I could've been put in danger and that I'm not a regular girl I'm princess and it's time I start acting like one."_

"Great." The bell rang and Sharpay sighed.

_"I'll call you after school or when I land, bye Shar."_

"Bye Elle." Sharpay sighed and walked out of her dressing room. She saw Ryan outside of her door and hugged him. "She's leaving and it's all my fault."

**4 Months Later  
**Gabriella crossed her legs and yawned as a yet another Prince asked for her hand in marriage.

"Princess Gabriella, I wish to make you my wife and Queen of the Kingdom of the Southern Islands." the boy said. "I wish to wed you, your majesty."

"No." Gabriella said simply. "Escort him out." A guard walked the boy out of the throne room

"Are you even going to think about it?" A servant asked her. Gabriella shook her head.

"What do I need to think about?" she snapped. She stood up and walked to her bedroom sighing.

It's been four months since she left Alburquerque, four months since she's talked to Sharpay, four months since she was actually happy. She loved being a Princess but, being asked for her hand in marriage was her least favorite thing. She always declined them, they just wanted a wife. But Gabriella wanted love. She was a princess, but wanted to be regular and the most regular thing she could do was be in love with the man she married.

"Princess, your mother and father have asked for your presence in the sunroom, your majesty." A male servant said. Gabriella nodded and walked past him then down the stairs and down a hallway to the sunroom. She saw her mother and father sitting there.

"You needed me?" Gabriella asked her.

"Prince Julio from the Southern Islands, asked for your hand and you _dismissed him_." Her father hissed angry.

"_After_ I rejected him." she added smartly.

"Young Lady, a Princess does not speak back to her parents." He father snapped. "Sit down."

"David." Her mother said softly. "Calm down, she's just a girl." Gabriella sat down and crossed her legs.

"She needs to grow the hell up!" he snapped cursing looking at his wife then turned to his daughter. "You're not 10 anymore you're 17 and you need to get married and you need to stop moping around!"

"Okay." she said calmly.

"David." her mother said sternly. "You told me you weren't going to scold her, you were going to let her be happy."

"Damn that!" he snapped. "You've been acting like a spoiled brat! You need to grow up Gabriella!" Her father got and walked out of the room slamming the door. Gabriella crossed her arms and looked at her mother.

"That's not why we called you in here, sweetie." Her mother said. Gabriella sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why?" Gabriella asked her. "To tell me I can't have any friends. _Oh wait?_ Dad already successfully did that when he took my phone away from me before we left Albuquerque!"

"Sweetheart, I know your hurt but he's overprotective." her mother said. "He just wants what's best for you."

"Okay." Gabriella scoffed. "He's never let me be a teenage, it's always about princess this, manners that, dresses this, gowns that."

"I know, baby." he mother sighed. "I talked to him and Sharpay's parents."

She looked at her mother.

"She's having a birthday gala, in two days and you're her birthday present from her parents." my mother spoke.

"How am I-"

"Your father has decided to let you stay in Albuquerque for another two years with Sharpay." she said. Gabriella jumped up and squealed.

"Oh my gosh!" she giggled.

"You're leaving tonight. We already shipped everything. You'll be staying at the Four Seasons then you'll be living with the Evans."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Gabriella jumped up happily. "This is amazing!"

"We want you to be happy." Her mother spoke and stood up. Gabriella hugged her tightly.

"I love you, momma."

"I love you too, Princess, but right now you need to change into some comfy clothes for the ride to Albuquerque. You're flying on the private jet."

"Okay!"

.

Gabriella couldn't believe it. She was back in Albuquerque after four long, terrible months, she was back. She couldn't be more happy. She stared at herself in the mirror. She was getting ready for the parent and excited was an understatement to how she felt. She wanted to jump around but she had to hold it in. She was wearing a champagne colored floor length gown that was strapless. She had on black heels with it and her hair was down and curly. She was so excited to see her best friend. She grabbed the two presents on her bed then her clutch and walked downstairs to the lobby seeing her limo outside. She got into the limo then fiddled with her fingers.

What if Sharpay was mad at her? What if she didn't want to see her anymore? Sharpay was her best friend, she was her only friend. Could she really hate her?

The limo stopped at a banquet hall. Gabriella stepped out of the limo then opened the door seeing the party in full swing. Darcy Evans pulled her to a back room and smiled.

"You look gorgeous." she said and hugged the girl. "Sharpay and Ryan both missed you so much."

"I miss them too." Gabriella said.

"Follow me." Darcy said. Gabriella saw Matt Evans and her hugged her.

"Hey Princess, how have you been?" he asked her casually.

"Being the best princess, _like ever_." she said and he laughed.

"It's great to have you back Gabi!" he said. Darcy told Gabriella to stay backstage while she walked on stage and began speaking.

"Sharpay. Ryan." she said. Sharpay and Ryan walked in front of the stage and smiled. Sharpay was wearing a light pink glittery dress and Ryan was wearing a pink tie to match her. "I would like to present my birthday present to you two."  
Darcy looked over her shoulder at Gabriella then motioned for her to walk on stage. Gabriella walked on stage and smiled. Sharpay's eyes widened and she teared.

"Gabi!" she squealed. Gabriella ran down the stairs and hugged her tightly. Sharpay hugged her and cried.

"I thought I'd never see you again." she cried. Gabriella giggled. Ryan hugged her and Gabriella smiled.

"I'm you're new housemate for two years." Gabriella said.

"W-What! No way?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes way!" Gabriella smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay squealed. "Sleepover every night."

"Disney movies and mani and pedis!" Gabriella squealed.

"I can't believe you're back!" Sharpay smiled.

A few minutes later Gabriella was holding a glass of juice as Sharpay danced with Zeke and Ryan with Kelsi. Gabriella smiled at the four of them. It was good to be back, she missed all of them.

"Hi." Someone said. Gabriella turned her head meeting eyes with familiar blue ones.

and what happens next is up to you.  
**The End.**

* * *

**I'm taking a short break from my stories and I'll be writing one-shots and short stories. It's like a short story and one-short marathon! Hope you guys liked this one. If you want an ending then ask, but I didn't like the ending very much.  
**

**-A**


End file.
